The coupling of two elements together at inaccessible, hard to reach areas is often a laborious and time consuming task, requiring the user to access the engagement location from a distance in order to ensure that the elements will be successfully mated together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an engagement device by which two elements may be mechanically coupled together or separated while a user is disposed at a distance from the engagement location.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an engagement device by which two elements are reliably coupled together.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.